Wolf
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Have you ever wondered what exactly Riddick did on that ice ball of a planet Toombs found him on? TCOR my way.
1. I

Riddick was hunting, hunting on the barren ice planet of UV 6, a planet that he's exiled himself to. He was hunting a herd of Uzarks, the indigenous creature of the planet. The creatures were huge and vicious, being meat eaters. But one carcass gave him food for weeks. He stood on a cliff over looking the herd, his knife drawn. He was wrapped heavily in gray Uzark pelts, the only way to keep warm on this ice ball of a planet. No real name, no real location, and no one goes to it. It was perfect to disappear on, which was exactly what he had in mind. It's worked for him so far.  
The canyon where the herd had stopped wasn't deep; he could leap down and not even hurt himself. He stepped on the edge of the cliff and leapt down on one of the closest Uzarks with a roar, the knife sliced smoothly through the flesh and the herd scattered, cutting its losses. The nearly decapitated Uzark died quickly and he got his handmade rope out, putting the knife away after cleaning it on the snow, and tying the rope around the carcass. That's when he heard growling, deep predatory growling. He looked up with a return growl and came face to face with a enormous gray wolf, its top lip drawn up slowing its large canines. He slowly drew his knife again, willing to fight over his catch when it stopped growling. Coming up from its crouch and looked at him in interest. Its gray eyes darted down to his knife and sensing the danger leave he put it away.  
The wolf slowly approached him and he straitened from his defensive crouch, now seeing just how large this wolf was. It met him head to head, shoulder to shoulder, meeting him gray eyes to black goggles. Its head bowed down sniffing the carcass but its eyes never left him. It straightened and ran off, he heard the yell of Uzark dying a short time later. He dragged the Uzark carcass out of the canyon and back to his cave, making quick work of skinning it, stretching the skin on the wall. He put his knife on the wall with the others and took up another one with a longer blade, he began the tedious work of craving up the carcass and storing it in a portion of his cave that was as cold, if not colder than the outside.  
Riddick removed the pelts from his body and hung them up on hooks made from Uzark teeth. He lay down on his bed of Saber Cat skin, supported in between four Uzark ribs like a hammock and removed his goggles, hanging them off the side. He lay there staring into the roaring fire in the center of his cave ignoring the pain his light sensitive eyes were giving him; the pit made from Long Tooth Wooly Mammoth tusks. After a little bit he got up and got a hunk of meat from the 'freezer' and ran a sharpened rod made out of indigenous ore through it, setting it over the fire to cook. He cut the meat from the rod when it was done and ate his dinner.  
  
A week later it was hunting time and he was tracking the Uzark herd again. The wind blew snow into his longish light brown hair and beard. He looked across the canyon and saw the same gray wolf looking down at the herd, it looked up and saw him. With its body hunkered low to the ground it walked away and he looked down at the canyon, seeing it enter it. He watched as it moved a slow circle around the herd, finally choosing one and leaping on it, ripping its throat out. The herd panicked and ran for the start of the canyon, but he raced ahead and laid in wait from them.  
One went past and he opened it up from snout to tail, its internal organs splashed out into a streaming pile on the snow and it fell to the ground dying. He tried his rope around the carcass and tied it to a stone pyre. Riddick went to where he knew the wolf was and found it eating the Uzark carcass, ripping giant chunks off with its massive teeth. It stopped, sensing him and looked up at him. It bobbed its head to him and continued to eat. Riddick went back to his catch and dragged it back to his cave; the process began all over again.  
  
He was hunting; the Uzarks were in a different canyon, a deeper one. He couldn't jump down and surprise them in this canyon. If he did he could risk breaking a bone, and if he broke a bone he wouldn't be able to hunt and so he would stave to death. That scenario is with different circumstances, if he broke a bone hunting Uzarks, he would become their prey, not something that he's looking forward to. He carefully started to climb down into the canyon, but his foot found a patch of ice and soon he was sliding down, fast, and unable to get his feet under him. He landed heavily in the snow and his ankle flared, he sprained it, he's lucky he didn't break it. Suddenly the roles shifted as he felt the Uzarks grow closer, suddenly they were the hunters and he was the hunted. He gathered himself to his feet, adding little weight on that ankle and took out his knife.  
The lead Uzark leapt but there was a roar and the wolf jumped down off a ledge, tackling the Uzark and ripping its throat out with a spray of blood. Seeing their leader die the rest of the herd panicked and fled the canyon. The wolf approached him slowly and he put his knife away, this wolf just saved his life. It went to his side and nudged its massive body under his arm, giving him something to lean on. Riddick leaned on the wolf all the way back to his cave; he's seen the wolf outside several times since he first saw it. He lay in his bed and it sat at his feet, he took off his boots and socks and looked at his inflamed ankle, hissing slightly as he touched it gently with his fingertips.  
The wolf touched it gently with the tip of its nose and he laid a hand on its muzzle, rubbing it slightly as if saying 'thank you'. It licked his palm and walked away out of the cave. Riddick laid back and removed his goggles, closing his eyes, comforted by the heat of the fire. He awoke a little while later to a sound, he drew his knife quickly and his eyes darted around his cave seeing the wolf there again, with the Uzark carcass in front of it.  
  
For the next few weeks the wolf took care of him, bringing him food until his ankle was healed. And when it was they hunted together, it led the Uzarks, or whatever they happened to be hunting, into a dead end and he swiftly killed one or two, the commands for action mainly grunts and head movements. He quickly found out that the wolf was female and he grew to care deeply for it, and he knew that she felt the same way. He often been woken up by her licking his face, they wrestled on the cave floor for fun and she slept there on a bed of leftover Uzark pelts. Her scent was a welcome one in the cave, and he became familiar with it, using it to track her.  
  
Riddick awoke with a start; the scent in the cave had changed. The wolf scent was gone, changed. He looked around for the massive canine, but didn't see it. He got up went to her bed, looking down in shock that wolf was no longer there. But a naked woman was lying there instead, her hair the same gray as wolf's coat. She smiled kind of like wolf, but she also smelled like, well, a woman. Her waist length hair was shielding her body from him; she was curled up against the cold. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, they were the same color as wolf's too.  
"Riddick." She said in a guttural tone, rolling the R. 


	2. II

Chapter 2  
  
"Wolf?" he asked and she nodded vigorously, sitting up on her knees. "I don't...I don't understand." He went to one knee and touched her gray hair, she put her hand on his, pressing his palm into her cheek. Her skin was soft and smooth, so smooth. He pulled his hand away quickly and stood, getting as much distance between them as possible. She stood and walked towards him, but he had his back to her and flinched when she put her hand on his shoulder.  
The air shifted, the scent changed and a cold wet nose bumped into the back of his neck. He turned around and looked into Wolf's sad gray eyes. He put a hand on her muzzle and rubbed slightly. She gave his cheek a lick and ran out the cave entrance, he ran after her but the wind was too strong blowing her scent away and the blowing snow filled her tracks in. Riddick went back into the cave and did the only thing he could do, wait and hoped that she would come back. He kept the fire going and lay on his bed, watching the cave entrance. There was a whining sound and he bolted up, seeing Wolf limp inside. Smelling blood he went to her and saw a gash on her side, her fur matted with fresh blood.  
Her skin rippled, the fur receded and he was left holding her human form in his arms. He gently picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her down. Going to his 'freezer' he got some snow and went back to her, using it to wash away the blood. He looked at the long, deep wound wondering how he was going to stitch it up. Her breathing became sharp and shallow and the blood started to flow heavily. Soon it stopped and the skin around the wound started to ripple and pinch and he could see the exposed muscle start to come together, pushing contaminated blood out. The skin pinched together and healed. A faded scar the only indication that she had been wounded at all.  
Her eyes, which had been closed tightly, snapped open and she looked at him. She abruptly sat up and threw her arms around him, clinging to him tightly. Riddick hesitantly put his arms around her, having had no human contact at all for the last five years. She looked at him and smiled a brilliant smile that made his heart skip a beat and his mind go blank. She pulled out of his arms and got off his bed, changing back into Wolf and going to her bed lying down. Riddick looked at the heavily bloodstained Saber Cat skin and removed it, getting a spare and stretching it between the supports.  
He looked over at her and saw that she was asleep, he went to her side and sat down on the cave floor, running a hand down her coat. She opened her eyes, looked at him then closed them again. Riddick leaned against the cave wall closing his eyes, and continuing to pet her fur. His eyes snapped open when he felt his hand start to stroke skin. He looked at her to see her looking up at him.  
"Change back Wolf." He said but she shook her head no. "Why don't you talk?" he asked and she looked down at the floor. "Can you talk? I know you said my name, but can you say anything else?" she shook her head again. He ran a hand through his gnarled hair, sighing. She sat up on her knees and touched his cheek gently. Her hand traveled up his face to his temple and he felt a jolt run through him, fusing her fingers to his skin. Her other hand came up to the other side of his head and the same jolt ran through his body.  
Leaning forward she touched her forehead to his and he blinked but when he opened his eyes he didn't see the cave. What he did see was a large jungle and in the center he saw a city.  
"Where am I?" he thought aloud, looking around. People walked around him, but they didn't seem to even notice that he was there. A small hand went into his and he looked down seeing a small girl with short curly gray hair standing next to him.  
"Hello Riddick." She said looking up at him.  
"Wolf?" Riddick asked and she nodded.  
"That wasn't always my name. I can't remember what my real name is." She said and held her arms up to him. "Can you pick me up please?" she asked and he did, balancing her on his hip.  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
"My home planet of UV 8."  
"But there's nothing left of UV 8, I went there it was completely destroyed."  
"That's only after they left. This is how it was before." She said waving her arm before them. "This is a memory of mine, to show you why I never talk outside of my own mind."  
"Why the form of a little girl?"  
"This is how I was the last time I was in human form. My people are a shifter species. I was part of the wolf family."  
"So why don't you talk?"  
"I forgot how, I can only think. I spent almost my entire life on UV 6."  
"Why? What happened to your planet?"  
"First there was a comet, I remember because I thought it was really pretty. Then they came, like a dark plague."  
"Who?"  
"Necromongers." She said and there was a large crash as a huge statue implanted itself into the ground. 


	3. III

Chapter 3

A strong wind knocked people to the ground as it swept across the land but they were unaffected. Ships landed all over and armored soldiers came out. Predators of different kinds attacked them but the defense was killed quickly. A man and woman, the woman balancing Wolf on her hip ran towards them.

"We have to get to the pod, we can hide on UV 6 they'll never look there." The man said.

"Daddy." The Wolf he was holding said quietly.

"Those are your parents?" Riddick asked and she nodded, holding a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Daniel we can't go there, she'll never survive, she's just a puppy." The woman said.

"It's our only hope." He said.

"Mommy where are we going?" the other Wolf asked.

"Be quiet." The woman commanded. The memory changed and they were looking at small escape pod, the woman and Wolf were inside.

"I'll be right back, I have to defend the city." The man said and kissed the woman. "I love you." He said and turned to the child. "Take care of your mother until I get back."

"Okay daddy." She said and the man ran away, changing into a wolf larger than Wolf in her animal form. There was a very long pause as they waited for him to get back. The woman got out of the pod.

"Mommy!" Wolf said from the pod.

"I'm going after your father, but I'll be back before the auto pilot comes on and the pod blasts off on its own." She said and kissed the little girl on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." The little girl said and the woman ran off also turning into a wolf.

"They never came back did they?" Riddick asked and the Wolf that he was holding silenced him. Exhaust fumes started to come from the bottom of the pod and the hatch closed. Wolf didn't do anything, there was nothing she could do, and tears flowed down her face as the pod lifted off.

"A couple days later I landed on UV 6, and using the pod's computer I scanned the news and found out that UV 8 had succumbed to the 'Dark Silence'. The Necromongers came to the planet but since they didn't find anything worth taking, or having, they left it whole. I hid while they did their scans." Wolf said and suddenly they were back in the cave, she took her hands from his head and leaned back, breaking contact with him. She nodded at him smiling slightly and he stood holding his hand down to her, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. She looked up at him with complete trust and caring in her eyes and he tilted her chin up, kissing her gently. At first she was very still and then instinct kicked in and she pressed against his mouth. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pressed her body into his and deepened the kiss, feeling her relax into his arms and start to untie the vest he had made out of shaved Uzark skin. He had meant it only to be a kiss for comfort.

He shrugged out of it and she broke the kiss, starting to kiss his neck and chest, making a low groan escape his throat. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed, laying her down and kissing her again.

She lay against his chest, playing with his beard. She smiled at him and hid her face in his shoulder, blushing. She had been a virgin; he didn't really expect her not to be. But he had felt her heal around him automatically. Riddick stroked her shoulder and felt her arm come around his stomach.

"You made three mistakes. First you took the job." Riddick said to Toombs on his merc ship. "Second, you came light. A four man crew for me? Fuckin' insulting. And third..." Toombs went for the gun rack but found it empty. "That's right, empty gun cage." He said and charged, grabbing Toombs under the chin lifting him up and twisting him around so he landed in the chair. "What's the bounty on my head?"

"One mill." Toombs said and in a blink of an eye Riddick had a knife under his chin. "Okay 1.5."

"What kind of a slam pays 1.5 for a convict?"

"Unknown party." Toombs said and Riddick jabbed down with the knife, piercing the thigh of his pants making Toombs stop. He grumbled something and Riddick slit up his pant leg. "Hey, hey take it easy! Anonymous, that's what the sheet said."

"What planet!" Riddick demanded.

"Helion Prime." Toombs said bitterly and Riddick looked away for a second, withdrawing the knife. Toombs charged forward, but suddenly the knife was back under his chin.

"Whoa where you going?" Riddick asked and leaned in. "I'm gonna ask you one more question and you'd better get this one right merc. Whose ship is this?"

"Mine?" Toombs asked.

"Wrong answer." Riddick said and grabbed him lifting him up and carrying him to the hatch, throwing him out. He looked up at a ledge. "Wolf!" he yelled and she jumped down in animal form and through the hatch, sliding slightly, something clutched in her jaws. He closed the hatch and went to the cockpit. "Brace yourself." He said and turned the ship around sharply, accelerating out of the canyon and breaking orbit. The air shifted behind him and Wolf sat down in the chair that Toombs had been sitting in. She was lacing up the bodice shirt of Saber Cat pelt that Riddick had made her, then shimmying into the pants made of the same pelts. She tied the front lacing on the pants and leaned back in the chair, sighing loudly.

Riddick thought about the contract that Imam had put on him. Just goes to show you, no such thing as friend. He programmed the navigation for Helion Prime, put the front view shields down and hooked the cryo brace on his arm and moved his arm down, locking it and inserting the cryo tubes into his bicep. He felt Wolf's hand stroking his hair just before the cryo drugs kicked in, cryo sleep only worked on him if he wanted it to. It seemed that only a second later alarms were going off.

"Unidentified craft please follow me to docking bay 6." An announcement said and the shields automatically went up, Riddick put a hand to the glass groaning and slipped his goggles on. Wolf stayed in the background, shocked at the technology going on around her, major culture shock. Riddick looked out the side of the window and saw a fighter pilot on the side; the man inside looked at him for a second before jutting his thumb down. Riddick swerved under the fighter.

"Follow this." He said and jammed the ship up, knocking the fighter out of the air. Wolf tapped his shoulder and glared at him, as if saying 'don't do that again'. "Strap yourself down." He said and she did, he could feel her anger emanating off of her. "Be pissed at me later, this is important."

"I told one man where I would be, one man I thought I could trust. Was I wrong? Did I make a mistake in trusting you Imam?" Riddick asked and lashed out, a blade to the holyman's throat.

"Riddick I..." Imam caught the sight of an enormous gray wolf.

"Did I...make a mistake?" movement caught his eyes and he looked up the stairs seeing a woman there with a small child.

"Riddick." The child said and he looked at Imam, the knife leaving his throat and vanishing. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the little girl.

"What's her name?" Riddick asked.

"If have issue with me, keep it with me. Leave them out of this." Imam pleaded.

"What's her name?" he asked again.

"Ziza, my name is Ziza. Did you really kill the monsters? The ones on the dark planet that wanted to hurt my daddy?" Ziza asked and Riddick nodded. Wolf came over and looked at him in question. She gave his cheek a lick and went back over to her corner. "Is that your doggy?"

"She is my companion. Wolf, come here please." He beckoned her with a flick of his hand and she padded back over to his side. He put a large hand on her head and she closed her eyes.

"She's really big, as big as you."

"She's a very special wolf. Very special."

"How is she special?"

"I can't give away all my secrets, now can I?" Wolf walked up the steps and stopped when she was level with Ziza, the woman tightened her hold and Imam took a step forward. "Its okay, she won't hurt her." Riddick said and Wolf smelled the young girl.

"Riddick call your wolf off." Imam said and Riddick looked at him.

"If I say that she won't hurt her, then she won't hurt her." Their attention was drawn back to the stairs as a squeal split the air. Wolf was licking her and Ziza was laughing.

"Have you heard a word of what I just said?" Imam asked.

"You said that the galaxy is circling the drain." Riddick said then shrugged. "Had to end sometime." He was running a hand down Wolf's coat, who was sitting next to the chair that Riddick was seated in. She looked at him then back and Imam.

"How exactly did you meet Wolf?" Imam asked and Riddick looked at the canine in question, the hard cold mask of his eyes breaking and leaving them looking fond but his face was still impassive.

"She saved my neck." He said and she licked his hand. "She didn't have to, could have just let those Uzarks kill me and eat me for dinner, but she saved my life. I've yet to figure out why. But one of these days I'll save her life and we'll be even."

"And then? Will you part from her?" Imam asked and Wolf looked at Riddick, she had been wondering the same thing.

"No, I like having her around. I figure we could find a planet, other than UV 6, and just stay there. Maybe when that happens, people will get it through their thick skulls to leave us alone, but I doubt it. People always seem to disappoint me." Riddick said, stopping as her hackles raised and her lip curled, giving out a low growl. "What is it?"

"I have people coming, the people who asked me to try to find you."

"Is that so?" Riddick said with his head cocked.

"And whose throat is this?" he asked while holding a blade to an elderly woman's neck.

"This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race. She means you no harm." Imam said grabbing his shoulder, the woman danced away and appeared behind him.

"There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and have lived to speak of it. So when I speak of it, you should choose to listen." She said and they looked at her.

"I know what a Necromonger is, seen what they can do. What do I have to do with it?"

"You've seen them? How is that possible?" one of the guards asked and Riddick looked quickly at Wolf who was lurking in the background.

"Maybe you should tell your companion to step forward." Aereon said slowly and carefully.

"I don't tell her to do anything. I ask." Riddick said and looked at Wolf. "Come here please." He requested and she stepped forward.

"The shifter species of UV 8, I didn't know there were any left." Aereon said stepping forward.

"She's the last, she was just a child when the Necromongers killed her home planet." Riddick said.

"How do you know this? Did she tell you? If so, how did you see it?" a guard asked.

"Of course, she took you inside her memories of the incident." Aereon said and Wolf shifted uncomfortably from the attention that had been turned to her.

"She's doesn't like to be stared at." Riddick said as he removed his cloak. He and Wolf met eyes and she went over to the chair, grabbing her clothes in her mouth and walking back. Riddick held up the cloak like a curtain and Wolf shifted to her human form, her body guarded by the cloak. She dressed and tied the fastenings and Riddick put the cloak back on. The people present stared at the now woman standing in front of them.

"What is your name dear?" Aereon asked and Wolf looked at Riddick who was looking at the Elemental.

"Her name is Wolf, at least that's what I've been calling her." He said and Aereon looked at him.

"How old is she?"

"I'd say late twenties."

"Does she speak?"

"No, she's forgotten how. She can say a few words though." His eyes flicked to Wolf as she touched his cheek with her fingertips. Her hand traveled over his now shaven head and she giggled.

"Smooth." She said, her voice still thick with accent. A corner of his mouth twitched and she smiled. One of the guards suddenly stepped towards her and she stepped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"Ironically, the only person she trusts not to hurt her is me." Riddick said and held his hand out to her. "Wolf, come here." She put her hand in his and he pulled her to his chest. He kept one hand free and by his side as he held her, his hand on the back of her head keeping it against his chest. They all watched his display of affection with shocked interest. This was the mass murderer that everyone feared? After a little while Wolf pulled away from him and they looked at each other. They seemed to speak volumes by just sharing a look, and for all they knew, the two could be conversing. He perked an eyebrow and she blushed, her white skin tinged pink.

"Did you two...speak?" Imam asked.

"In a way, yes we did." He said and Wolf's hands came up to the sides of his head, her fingertips connected with his temples and they both froze. Her eyes closed and she took on a look of serious concentration, her eyes moving behind her lids. Her eyes opened and her hands left his head.

"It's amazing what you can say with just a look." She said slowly and carefully. Riddick smiled slightly, almost proudly.

"You took the words out of my head." He said and she nodded frantically, smiling. "Is it permanent?" her smile left and she shook her head sadly. "The words are already gone aren't they?" she nodded. He opened his mouth to speak and she put her fingers on his lips.

"Shhhh." She stood on tiptoe and replaced her fingers with her lips. He put his arms around her waist and held her to him tightly as they kissed. He laced his fingers in her silver-gray hair and parted her lips. Someone cleared their throat and they broke away at the same time. She put her fingers to her lips, blushing again.

"I can see that you two are much more than just companions." Imam said and there was the sound of marching. Imam's wife came in saying that the police were on their way, they thought that there was a spy in town.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked Riddick, not even acknowledging Wolf. There was a heavy knock on the door and she and Imam left the room. He turned to Wolf to see her looking at him in question.

"Leave the house with them, look after them." He said and she shook her head. "Wolf just do as I say." She snarled in anger at his command and punched the wall. "Please Wolf." Wolf locked eyes with him and anger left her face. He drew her in the warm circle of his arms and she put her head on his chest, breathing deeply and taking in his scent. Coincidentally, Riddick did the same thing as he pressed his cheek to her hair. She withdrew and he kissed her forehead gently. "See you soon." Wolf left with the guards and Aereon, leaving Riddick in the study alone.


	4. IV

Chapter 4

Clothes were abandoned as Wolf leapt from building top to building top in animal form with Riddick. There was an air battle going on overhead, but they weren't concentrating on that, just on getting back to the ship. They stopped and looked seeing a huge statue crash into the ground, sending a shock wave over the city. When it reached them they were flung back but Riddick did a turn in the air and landed on his feet, Wolf gained her footing as well, sliding slightly on the stone. They shared a glance; Necromongers have come to Helion Prime.

Sometime in the panic they had been separated. Riddick was running, he had just escaped from the Necropolis.

_Furyan, I'm Furyan._ He thought and then he heard a large ship behind him, there were several explosions and the ground rocked as the ship started to crash. He stopped in his tracks and ducked down as the ship went overhead, crashing into a building.

"Let me guess. Five man crew this time?" he asked not turning around.

"Couple things you coulda done better." A man said and Riddick turned, seeing Toombs lower the hood on his cloak. "First, trash the locator beacon inside my ship, the one you jacked. And last, and this one really is the more important one, dust my dick when you had the chance. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Riddick said and held out his hands. "What took you so long?" Toombs nodded to a woman and she moved forward, starting to unravel chains. There was a howl and Wolf jumped down from a building top, standing in front of Riddick, growling. The mercs froze; something passed through the female mercs eyes…_recognition?_ "Wolf, its okay." She looked at him and he nodded. Wolf stepped aside and allowed Riddick to be cuffed.

"Toombs? What do we do with the mutt?" a merc asked and Wolf snapped her jaws at him, making him back up and his hand go for his gun.

"Dogs have excellent senses of smell and we could use a tracker." Toombs said, "Make our job a whole lot easier. Take it, it'll fit, just barely but it will." One of the mercs went towards her and she growled, snapping at him. "Riddick, control your dog." Toombs commanded and Riddick reached up, putting his bound hands on Wolf's head. She looked at him and licked his cheek. "Too bad we don't have a muzzle."

"She won't hurt anyone, will you Wolf?" Riddick asked and received only a blink from her. "Nope, unless you try to hurt her or me, she won't do anything.

"She loyal to you?" the female merc asked.

"Very."

They had broken orbit and had decided on a destination, Crematoria.

"So, what's with the dog?" Toombs asked Riddick.

"She's ain't a dog, she's a wolf, there's a difference."

"Not much of one, despite the fact that she's big as fuck." The pilot said. Wolf just barely fit inside the small craft and had to stay either sitting or lying down, she sat by one of Riddick's hands and he brushed her fur with his fingertips.

"Where did you find her?" the female merc asked.

"UV 6, the little slice of heaven that Toombs tracked me to." Riddick said and the female merc stood, walking towards her. She reached out a hesitant hand.

"May I?"

"If she'll let you." Riddick said and they all watched as the canine sniffed her hand, then butted her head into it. Wolf stood, her shoulders just brushing the top of the craft and her head hunkered down. She moved closer to the woman and started to sniff her neck.

"Riddick." Toombs warned but Eve (the female merc) held up her hand.

"Cool it Toombs, if she wanted me dead, she would've ripped out my throat by now." Eve said and Wolf backed up, meeting her eye to eye.

Eve waited until everyone was asleep before getting a blanket from a compartment and going over to Wolf, who was lying at Riddick's feet. She opened her eyes as she approached.

"Its safe now." She said and held up the blanket, Wolf stood and shifted back into her human form. She took the blanket from Eve and wrapped it around herself. Wolf nodded to her and they embraced. "It's so good to see you again Nara." Eve pulled away and they touched each other's temples, joining their foreheads.

Toombs opened his eyes, still half asleep and thought he saw Eve doing something strange with a woman with silver-gray hair, but before his mind could grasp it, sleep sucked him under again.

Eve was back in her seat, sleeping soundly, mentally exhausted. Wolf was curled up in Riddick's lap, the blanket still wrapped around her, and her mind absorbing everything she learned from Eve. She knew Riddick was watching her through his goggles and she was pleased. Sleep started to envelop her mind and she let it.

Riddick watched as Wolf slept, he had seen her go into a mind lock with the female merc and it had intrigued him that she would trust a merc so much to do this, and that the merc knew how to at all. Bowing his head down, he smelled her silvery hair and closed his eyes lazily, enjoying the familiar scent, letting it override his senses, just for a little while. He could feel sleep on the edge of his consciousness and he let it come, he'll sleep for now, just for a little while.

"Riddick…Riddick wake up." He heard and opened his eyes, seeing Wolf in front of him in human form.

"Wolf?" he asked and she nodded.

"But that wasn't always my name." She said and looked back, letting him see Eve.

"And Eve wasn't always mine." Eve said and Wolf rose to her full height. Eve put an arm around her waist and hugged her shortly.

"Unlike them, Shirah was always my name." Another woman, her hair was long and in braids. She was wearing a brown leather skirt with straps for sheathes around her thighs. Leather cuffs on her bare arms and halter-top with a corset bodice. Thigh high brown boots on her legs. This woman has haunted his dreams since he and Wolf mated.

"Where are we?" Riddick asked and looked around, seeing rolling hills covered with gravestones.

"We are on Furya, what's left of it anyway." Shirah said.

"What happened here?"

"He does not remember." She said looking at the other women.

"No, he doesn't, but he's beginning to. He talks in his sleep, about Furyans, about the prophecy. His subconscious mind may remember, but his conscious mind does not." Wolf said.

"You must help him remember Nara, for the sake of all Furyans, and for the sake of all Shifters, you must help your mate remember." Shirah said and turned back to Riddick. "In the meantime, this will help, but its going to hurt." She said and reached out her hands, she laid one flat on Riddick's chest and one flat on Wolf's chest, joining them. A jolt rocked his body and his eyes snapped open. Wolf was back in animal form and at his feet, looking up at him. He was aware of Eve looking at him also.

"Nara." He whispered, inaudible to the sleeping mercs but Wolf heard him just fine and nodded her head. He desperately wished at that time that his hands were free so he could stroke her soft fur. As if hearing his thoughts Wolf stood and sat by his hand so he could, he watched her for a long while before looking back at Eve. She had gotten up and was walking towards them, sounds from the mercs indicated that it was almost waking time. Eve stood in front of her and they locked eyes.

"Eve?" Toombs was awake and was looking at them in interest. "What the hell are you doing?" Eve wasn't listening to him, her hand raised and she put one palm against Wolf's chest. Then the last thing that any of them expected happened, Eve screamed and changed into a gigantic black panther with sea green eyes. Her scream had woken the others and they had vaulted out of their chairs. "Holy hell." the animal turned around to look at him and Wolf stood next to her.

"Shifter." Riddick said and the two animals looked at him. The Wolf and Panther looked at each other and nodded then went to other sides of him and snapped his restraints with one bite of their mighty jaws. Riddick lowered his arms, taking the cryo-brace off his right arm and stood. Wolf and Panther sat on either side of him and looked at the mercs.

"That's it Eve, no cut for you." Toombs said.


	5. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
